Eclipse
by Regeanes-Eclipse
Summary: This story takes place right after Prom..Charlie's suspisions..and Bella's dreams may give way to change in everyone's life..... Mysterious... and heartfelt.. I hope this story brings as much enjoyment to you as I had in writing it. Please R&R.
1. After Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its characters. That right belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

We sat in the Volvo in silence. The dance had ended only ten minutes ago, and Edward hadn't said anything to me. His eyes were still their ocher color, but they held a look of annoyance, or perhaps worry.

I searched his face for any sign of recognition that I was still there. After what seemed like several minutes, he turned to look at me and smiled.

I blushed feeling childish. No matter how hard I try to resist blushing, I always seem to fail. Even with as much time as I spend with him, you'd think a simple smile wouldn't affect me; but it does.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. His tone was light and playful, but his eyes still spoke uneasiness. I said nothing, but I smiled, knowing it was false. He noticed, but said nothing. Just studied my expression quietly; while his remained unreadable.

"Don't you think you should head in?" he asked. I smiled a little more sincere this time, glad for a change in subject. "Charlie will wonder why we've been in driveway so long." I laughed. His expression became lighter, though he knew what I was thinking about. Most of all he knew it would be best if it weren't brought up.

"You're right," I replied smiling, "he _would _wonder." I tried to keep the disappointment from my voice, but his expression stated her noticed my disappointment.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to open the door, only to find Edward holding it open for me.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the illuminated porch.

_Who else? _ I thought to myself.

"Hi, Char-dad!" I replied, false happiness in my voice. I swung my legs carefully over the seat and got out of the Volvo. I stumbled a little, but Edward caught me and steadied me before I could cause further injury to myself.

"Thanks," I replied. He grinned, sending chills down my spine and redness to my face. Once clear of the door he swept me up into his arms in one fluid movement. His strength still astounded me.

He carried me up to the house past Charlie, never stumbling or tripping on anything. When we were inside the door he slipped off his shoes without tipping or leaning against something.

I rolled my eyes. It was unfair. Edward and his perfect nature. I would have made a mess of myself if I ever tried to take my shoes off while standing.

Charlie closed the door behind us and looked at Edward questioningly. He never really trusted him, but I know he tries for me.

"You're home early," Charlie commented, his tone quiet but lighter than it sounded earlier. I looked up and saw Edward suppressing a laugh. I'll have to remember to ask him later, what Charlie was thinking.

"The dance ended at eleven," I replied, not bothering to hide my annoyance. "I'm going to go change out of this dress."

"Do you need help?" Edward asked, "We don't need you falling down the stairs again." A wide smile crept across his face. I glared back shaking my head slightly.

"I think I can manage," I replied sarcastically, "Do you think you could help me get this heel off?"

"Al-"Edward began.

"Why don't you head home Edward," replied Charlie, "Your parents will wonder where you are at." His tone suggested it was more so a demand then a request. Though he clearly didn't want Edward there any longer then needed. Edward didn't object just smiled warmly.

"No problem," he replied his keeping his tone light, it seemed. He set me down gently and wished Charlie and I a good night. The he gathered and put on his black polished shoes and left through the front door.

Charlie looked through the window and turned towards me smiling. I returned the smile then bent over to take off the heel. I had to lean against the wall to help steady myself.

"Need help Bell?" Charlie asked. Knowing full well I couldn't balance well, especially with a cast on one leg. He was right. I fell sideways, but managed to catch myself on the hallway table.

Charlie laughed, "You look nice," he commented as he walked over to me. He bent down and undid my one heel still laughing.

"Maybe if I had notice I could have gotten a better dress," I replied sarcastically. After removing my one heel, he asked if I needed help up the stairs.

"I'll manage," I replied and made my way up the stairs. Leaning one hand on the wall and one on the wooden railing. Six minutes and thirteen stairs later I had made my way to my bedroom and sat down on the bed so I could take off my dress without causing any further injury to myself.

"Do you really think if you went shopping for a different dress you'd be anymore exquisite?" came a light, musical voice from the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I didn't need to look over to know it was Edward.

"Ha, ha," I replied, my tone mocking. He grinned. I looked down at myself in my blue frilly dress then at Edward.

"Need a human moment?" he asked, laughter playing in his voice. I smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind. I would like to get out of this dress and into something comfortable."

"Alright, but you'll look wonderful either way," he replied smiling; sending the traitor blush back to my face. I grabbed some pajamas and my bathroom kit and crossed the small hallway to the even smaller and slightly cramped bathroom I shared with Charlie.

After eight minutes or so, I managed to get out of my dress and take out my hairdo. Delighted to be out of the frilly dress, I stepped into the shower. Mindful to keep my cast outside the spray of the shower head.

I stood there till the hot water turned cold. Recapping on tonight's events. After which I got out and put on my sweats over my cast and a grey t-shirt. Then I made my way back across the hallway, half drying my hair, half stumbling.

I grabbed the old brass doorknob of my bedroom and entered. Edward was laying on my bed dressed in dark blue jeans and a black V-neck tee shirt, that fitted snuggly against his Greek-god like body. He smiled at me, making my heart skip.

"So," I began, smiling and blushing at the same time, "what was Charlie thinking that almost made you start laughing?" He propped himself up on his elbow and beckoned me to come over and sit next to him.

"Not right now," he whispered, "Charlie is listening at the bottom of the stairs."

Charlie had been doing that more often. Sometimes I wondered if his constant suspicion was due to his fathering nature finally showing. Or his police personality.

"Is he gone yet?" I asked, suppressing an incoming laugh. He shook his head. Nope. Curious to find out what Charlie had been thinking, I got up and carefully walked to the staircase. I decided to go down enough so he could see me with wet hair and in pajamas.

"Good night dad," I called from the fifth step.

"Good night Bell," he replied, "I probably won't be here when you wake up. If the weather is good I'll probably go fishing," he replied with a smile.

Great. I thought to myself. Hopefully he gets tired of fish soon; because I was running out of recipes.

I waited till I heard the TV shut off and the door close to his bedroom. Then I turned to go back to my room. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened, as I saw Edward standing at the top of the stairs. He laughed. Even though it was quiet, I could hear the kindness and worry in it.

It'd only be a matter of time.


	2. Dream

The next night I dreamed of the dance. Or at least what I thought was the dance. It was different. Very different.

Jacob had been there along with his father, Billy. The warning he spoke to me so many times, echoed through my head. _Be careful._ Whether or not he believes the Cullens are still dangerous to me is always evident whenever he visits.

Charlie was there as well; dressed in his Chief Swan uniform. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a warm, loving smile, but an uneasy one, like he was confused about something.

I remembered thinking to myself, asking myself. _Why didn't he trust Edward? Did he know what he was? Did Billy tell him at some point? _If so, _when? _I had always kept near whenever he visited. Just to make sure he couldn't tell him. If he tried I would interrupt however I could.

I turned to look at Edward, wondering what Charlie was thinking. But Edward wasn't there, Mike was. His eyes held a look of triumph in them. I was confused. _Where was Edward? My vampire? My love? _There was music playing in the background, but I couldn't recognize it. It was neither happy nor sad sounding, but it seemed to radiate from everything around me. I swear I've heard it somewhere before.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked me. My eyes widened. _Sure? About what? _I asked myself. Stunned by his question and his sudden change of expression, I resorted to looking away from him. Instead I looked around. The place, in which we were at, didn't help my confused and stunned state.

We were in a clearing of sorts. Tall trees lined one edge, their leaves blowing in the wind. Opposite of the tree line was the ridge of a cliff. It was dusk; the deep reds and purples were slowly giving away to blacks and deep shades of blue.

Remembering my curiosity, I turned to Mike to ask him what he meant, but only empty air greeted me.

"Hello?" I called, expecting my voice to sound uneasy and shaky rather than confident and calm; considering I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I turned and searched the landscape around me. No one. Nothing was there but wind and that strange, eerily familiar music emanating from everywhere.

As soon as the music began it stopped. My red dress flapped around my ankles and strands of hair fell out of place, dancing across my face and shoulders in the wind. I couldn't see anyone or any trace that someone, other than myself, that had been there. I started walking toward the tree line, but froze within a few feet.

I stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. My eyes widened and my body started trembling. Whether it was from what I saw or the wind biting at my skin as it blew silently around me. I couldn't tell.

"Bella," a voice called distantly. The tone was familiar but I couldn't picture who it was.

"Bella?" the familiar voice called again, only this time the person sounded worried. I didn't reply. Just looked around, hoping to find the source of the voice, try hard to forget about what I saw earlier along the tree line.

Frustrated I turned to look at the treeline. Nothing. No one was there. Then I felt it. Cold. It felt like it was burning me everywhere; on my face and skin. I tried to fight it. To get away, but something, some invisible force was holding me down in the cool grass. _Where had the grass come from?_ I wondered absent- minded for a brief second, then I was hit again with the cold. It hurt so bad, _What's happening?!_

"Let go!" I yelled. Afraid and wanting the burning sensation to leave my body. To go away forever.

"Bella!" commanded the voice.

"No!" I shouted. Then I felt it, cold strong hands gripping my arms, shaking me. I opened my eyes hoping to see who was holding me. I couldn't see anything. My eyes were filled with tears from the pain and fright. I grew even more panicked, then everything stopped. There was no attacker. Nothing, just the sky stretching above me. Although the cold was still present, numbing me.

"Please," I pleaded. I closed my eyes and gave up with the struggle. I laid there and waited. _What's going to happen? _I thought to myself. Fear clouding my brain and tears staining my cheeks.

Then silence. The cold left my body. Allowing what warmth I had left in me to flow over the once cold areas of my body. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward leaning over me. His golden eyes were filled with worry and concern. He looked scared, but not nearly as scared as I felt. My heart was still racing, my face glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"Bella?" he asked. His voice quivered as he spoke; it sounded distant. I was in my room again. The sheets had been wrapped around my body tightly. I felt pale. Edward reached towards my face and moved my hair off to the side.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice sounded closer then it had been before. Though he hadn't moved any. I looked back at him. His eyes questioning me. I said nothing.

_Should I tell him? Could I tell him? What I saw in the tree line? Who was it? What was it? Did I really see what I thought I did, in my dream?_


	3. The Red Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of its characters. That right belongs exclusively to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. I knew he was worried about me, but I wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm fine," I replied with as much conviction as I could muster. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked away, but not soon enough to see the concern on his face.

As soon as my eyes were turned away from his gaze I felt the cold pressure on my face from his hands. He held my face towards him with very little effort, while his searching golden eyes looked into mine.

It was too much. It's too hard to look upon that face and lie, but I couldn't tell him. The betrayer tears started to pool at the edges of my eyes threating to fall.

_Why? Why do I feel like crying? Why should I let a dream... a nightmare upset me so much? It can't be true, Edward would never let that happen, unless he was– no i refuse to believe that._

"I'm fine," I repeated persistently, pushing the thoughts out my head.

"You're not. What did you dream about?" His mouth had soften, but he couldn't entirely hide his frustration in his eyes.

"It's nothing," I replied weakly closing my eyes, in an attempt to forget the look on his face. I knew he wouldn't give up and we both know he was far more patient then I was. "I'm serious, it's nothing. Just a dream."

"More like a nightmare. You were thrashing and shouting, you've never done that before," he replied sternly, his face now closer to mine. I couldn't do it anymore, I opened my eyes and looked at him, his expression didn't frighten me, but I knew he was worried.

_No, _I told myself. _I'm not going to let him persuade me like he's done so many times before, he knows full well the effect his eyes and scent have on me–_ My ranting thoughts we're interrupted by a chuckle. _Who, why is this funny?_ It was Edward chuckling of course, though it sounded lighter then his questioning tone had been I could tell he was frustrated still.

"Later?" he asked, kissing me softly on my lips. I nodded slowly but reluctantly and with disappointment, I knew he'd win no matter how much I tried to distract him. If nothing else I could think of a good story to cover up the actual truth. I hated lying to him, and I rarely do so, but he can't know what I dreamt of. I'm not sure I wanted to know anymore.

Glad for his inability to read my mind, I started thinking of different stories while I stood in the shower; but each one was even more absurd and unbelievable and wouldn't fit with my reactions to it. After a while the water became unbearably colder, sending me half stumbling out of the shower to grab the dark blue towel on the floor. What a relief it will be to get this cast off soon!

It wasn't so much as the cold water that made me jump out of the shower but the awful nightmare that began to replay itself in my head. I drew the towel tighter to myself, shaking.

Once the shaking ceased and the cold finally ebbed away I leaned over and turned off the shower. Edward would be waiting for me to give a legiment reason for my reaction to the "dream" as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I stood and thought about it for a second. I would have water and there was a toilet in here, plenty of towels–I could very well sleep in the bathtub. I laughed, knowing full well that between Edward and Charlie I would be dragged out in no time.

Feeling slightly happier, I decided I would test Edward's patience. It was just a dream wasn't it? A nightmare perhaps, but it held no certainty or truth to it at all. Just merely a collection of useless things and events. There's no way Edward would let something like that to happen, no matter how much he may despise some things– but then again, my dreams have been true before. I sincerely hoped this time it wouldn't be.

After exhausting all the things one could possibly do in the bathroom, I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Forgetting to grab a new set of clothes before I took a shower I had just put on my pajamas again.

"That was one of the longest human minutes you've had, though I can say you do look especially lovely, not that you needed to spend an hour in the bathroom to accomplish that," Edward stated with a laugh. He was leaning against my bedroom door staring at me, his eyes now wide with amusement and a smirk upon his face.

_What? _I thought to myself. _Surely it couldn't be the same protective, worried Edward I just left before my shower. His eyes were the same color as before, so he didn't go hunting–_ Noticing my puzzled look, Edward's became even bigger.

Frustrated and confused I asked, "What?". My frustration seemed to amuse him, because his smirk seemed to get even more pronounced. His eyes flickered to my feet. I wouldn't have noticed the gesture if I hadn't been studying him so closely.

I looked down at my cast covered foot and my bare foot. My expression became even more confused. It was a dress. Surely he wouldn't expect me to get into the dress without causing further injuries to myself or ruining the soft beautiful fabric. For goodness sake! It took Alice, with some help from Rosalie, to get me into my prom dress. Though this one was far less extravagent looking, coming from Edward, I gathered it cost just as much.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at Edward then looking back at the dress. My face froze with shock. If I could get any paler without being a vampire, I sure I was. The dress slipped from my hands and almost fell to the floor, but Edward had caught it in time.

"What's wrong?" came Edward's musical voice from beside me. How could someone's tone go from light and happy to so deeply worried in such a short amount of time. Then again this was Edward.

Still staring at my hands, my face frozen with fear as I tried to push the image of me standing in the middle of a clearing with my red dress flapping around my ankles, out of my head. _No! _I shouted in my head,_ the red dress is just a coincidence, there's no need to freak out. Get a grip._

I quickly wiped the expression of shock from my face and did my best to replace it with my most sincere curious smile. "Nothing," I replied, trying to sound like nothing had indeed happened, "it's beautiful, but what is it for?" I hoped my smile would help hide the betrayal note of shock still in my voice.

He smiled at me warmly, though his eyes now held that familiar frustration to them, "What is it for?" replying with laugh Edward wrapped his arm around me, making me feel better.

I look at him puzzled, my birthday wasn't for a few more months, so what on earth demanded such attention that I had to wear the red dress too? Edward just laughed at me. Afraid he might wake Charlie I shushed him.

"He's not here, he left early to go fishing again down near La Push," he smiled, "The dress however is for tonight."

"Tonight?", I asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"What's going on tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned, knowing full well I didn't like surprises.

"Not like prom I hope."

"No," he laughed, "Would you like something different to wear other then your pajamas?" Before I could answer, Edward returned from my room and handed me a pair of tan shorts and a dark green fitted t-shirt.

As Edward carefully pushed me into the bathroom I wonder silently to myself, _will I ever be allowed to dress myself anymore? I didn't realize I had such a bad taste in clothing, that prompted everyone, especially Alice, to buy me new clothes and pick them out for me!_?

Balancing myself against the wall I took off my pj's and slowly got into the clothes Edward had picked out for me. One more week, and I'll know whether or not I can get this cast off for good, or if I have to endure it even longer. While putting on my shirt, I thought, _Tonight?_ _If where we go is that clearing I saw in my dream, will I see her there? I recognized her, though I did not see her face. But she was familiar to me, but I can't remember from where or when. But how? If I where that dress tonight and if my dream proves true, do I possess some sort of ability that allows me to see things and events? If so why now? Why has this only begun to happen when I came to Forks? _

I would find out the answers to my questions no matter what. There was something different about me, Edward had told me so. I stood there paralyzed, worried and curious about what was going to happen later tonight.


End file.
